1. Field of Invention
This application relates to an illumination device, and more particularly to a flat illumination device having special light patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
An illumination device plays an important role in human daily life, and its applications may be seen in various buildings, transportation tools, or decorations, for example. To human being, the illumination device not only is a tool for providing illumination, but also has a great influence on human life.
A flat illumination device has a light source which may provide uniform and large-area illumination, and thus is more and more popular. The current flat illumination devices in the market mostly have some patterns on their lamp covers for achieving decoration effects. However, the decoration effects provided by the patterns disposed on the lamp covers do not have special changes and fail to meet the consumer requirements which demanding newness and change.
Hence, there is a need to provide a flat illumination device for overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages.